thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Clique Vocabulary
Cliques/Clubs *'The Pretty Committee (PC)' - The alpha clique that consists of Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and eventually Claire. These are the main characters of the series. *'The New Pretty Committee (NPC)' - When the clique was in boyfast - they promised to give up boys and lived by BFF (Best Friends First, Later refered to as Boy Fast Forever) Shortly after it failed and they went back to being called the Pretty Committee. *'TUPC' - The Unbelievably Pretty Committee. Alicia's unsuccessful clique from when she tried to take over the alpha spot. Consisted of Alicia, Olivia Ryan, Kori Gedman, and Coral 'Strawberry' McAdams. *'DSL Daters' - The eighth grade clique that consists of Skye Hamilton, Becca Brie, Missy Cambridge, Leslie Lynn Rubin, and Heidi Sprout. They are the alphas of the entire school. *'M.U.C.K.' - Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing. Created in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back. *'The Country Club' - A group of girls who tried to make their own clique when the PC were expelled. *'Da Crew' - Consisted of Coral 'Strawberry' McAdams and Kori Gedman, who tried to make their own clique when the PC were expelled. It disbanded because they wanted to join the protests to bring back The Pretty Committee. *'Soul M8s' - A boy-girl clique that Alicia was alpha of in Boys R Us. It was made up of the former PC (no Massie) and thier crushes. *Massie and Crew- Massie's group of Models that her and Layne hired to make the PC jealous in Boys R Us. Vocabulary *'LBR' - Loser(s) Beyond Repair. Used to describe people that The Pretty committee dislikes. The Pretty Committee (mainly Massie) consider almost everyone who isn't part of their group to be an LBR. *'EW' - Eternal Wannabe. First used in Revenge of the Wannabes to describe Alicia Rivera, who tried to take over as an alpha. *'GLU' - Girl(s) Like Us. The only GLUs are Massie, Dylan Marvil, Alicia, Kristen Gregory, and later, Claire Lyons. *'NLBR' - New Loser(s) Beyond Repair. Used to describe the former LBRs that Massie made over in Bratfest at Tiffany's. *'C-Plus' - Crush Plus. Means that the girl either has a crush or boyfriend. *'C-Minus' - Crush Minus. The girl has no crush or boyfriend. *'Boyfast' - When Massie declares a boyfast, it means that none of the Pretty Committee members are allowed to flirt, date, or crush on boys (later turned into a boy''fest''). *'SOS' - Summer Of Stress. The summer between 7th and 8th grade. *'C.L.A.M.' - Cute, Loyal, Athletic, and Middle-class. Used to describe guys such as Dune Baxter. *'H.A.R.T.' - Hawt, Alpha, Rich, and Toned. Used to describe the Briarwood boys and any other guys that Massie thinks are worthy of the Pretty Committee. This is one step up from C.L.A.M. *'Hawt' - hot. *'TFFW' - Too Funny For Words. *'Upgrade' - When Massie starts crushing on Landon, the rest of the PC (except Claire) move to ninth grade boys, too. *'M.I.A.' - This means Missing In Armani. Massie says this when people "can't be found" (basically a fancier way to say M.I.A., the actual meaning being Missing In Action). *'Awn' - On. *'Kuh-laire' - How Massie pronouces Claire's name. *'Leesh' - Massie's nickname for Alicia *'KHBC' - Katie Holmes Before Cruise. Ellie Neufield calls Massie's hair this in the Massie summer collection book. Games *'Burberry No Punch-Backs' - Dylan's favorite game. Every time a PC member spots Burberry, they punch whoever they want as hard as they can. *'Juicy Hoodie No Punch-Backs' - Every time a PC member spots Juicy Hoodies, they punch each other as hard as they can, but the member who got hit can NAWT punch back (from the Clique movie). *'Gossip Points' - For every piece of gossip, Massie awards points. The prize is pride. Typically, the better the gossip, the more points are awarded. *'Wear or Dare' - Based on "Truth or Dare", a PC member has to choose to either wear something that is usually considered last season, or they are given a dare. *'What Would You Rather?' - A PC member is given a choice on what they would rather do in a quite hard situation. *'Given/Nawt Given' - Alicia's favorite game. Instead of saying "yes" or "no", a PC member would say "Given" or "Nawt Given". *'Done' - When a PC member agrees on something she says 'Done', the rest of the PC are expected to say 'done'. The last one says 'and Done.' Category:The Clique Series Category:Things in the Clique world Category:The Pretty Committee Category:Things Massie uses Category:Clique Vocabulary